


Firecracker

by Twerking_on_your_otp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerking_on_your_otp/pseuds/Twerking_on_your_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights flashing across his face can't even compare to how beautiful he is, and, maybe he'll stay forever if you tell him.</p><p>(Really small drabble, simple fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> Really small one shot drabbly thing I did for school several months back. No real plot.

Jake was so wound up. It really wasn’t necessary to run out of the house, but he was excited. Using his shoe he kicked at some of the grass that was pushing over onto the sidewalk. A sigh greeted his ears as Dirk appeared from the front door. Hoisting a leg over the seat of his bike he smiled a genuine British smile at his friend. He caught the way the corners of Dirk’s lips turned up slightly in return. Dirk also mounted his bike and nodded in Jake’s direction. His ever-present smile grew and he took off down the road, Dirk following close behind. Jake absolutely adored the way the wind hit his face when he went especially fast, his hair would look ridiculous when they arrived at the empty lot. Dirk examined his raven haired companion, letting a grin slip as Jake turned around momentarily and smiled brightly at him. He shook his head as Jake faced ahead once more and gripped the handles tightly as he went over a bump. Jake slowed to a stop and hopped off his bike, pushing it up against the nearby fence. He proceeded to stand on the metal of his bike and peer over the top of the fence. Dirk repeated his friends actions and examined the empty lot behind the fence. Jake folded his arms and rested his head on top of them as the light from the fireworks danced along his jawline, illuminating his face. Dirk pulled his attention from the boy and watched as some of the seniors from their high school lit firecrackers and various other kinds of hazardous flaming objects. Jake was pleased, so Dirk was pleased, and seeing Dirk happy made Jake happy, there wasn’t any real logic involved, but the boys were glad to be together. Dirk huffed out a breath into the cold Texas air. He was bundled up in two large sweaters and a jacket, and was fairly warm, but he noted that Jake had come ill-prepared. His brows furrowed as he watched as Jake begin to shiver, but Jake continued to smile as his features were enveloped in light, creating contours along his face. Dirk shrugged his jacket off as he let out an exasperated breath. He couldn’t get mad at Jake as he had come to visit him from some far off island, but he realised Jake probably had the misconception that Houston was a constantly hot wasteland, even in the winter. He placed the fur-lined jacket over the smaller man’s shoulders and smiled as Jake looked up at him.  
“Oh, Dirk, I’m fine buddy. You don’t have to give me your jacket.” he said with that english accent coming out. The shivers running along his body said otherwise and Dirk shook his head.  
“I told you Houston wasn’t even remotely warm in winter, did you even pack a jacket?” Dirk questioned. Jake simply laughed.  
“Sorry old chap, I thought you were playing with me, but I did bring some long shirts.” The grin that still laid across Jake’s face faltering.  
“Probably should have heeded your warning, seeing as you live here.” Dirk nodded and watched as Jake zipped up the large jacket, snuggling into it as his lips turned upward again.  
“Thanks.” He said quietly as they both faced the fireworks again. Dirk found himself smiling as he watched the crackling objects, deciding he wanted to fill Jake’s trip with more moments like this.


End file.
